Floral Outbreak
by lordtrayus
Summary: With the plans for Arkham City announced, many criminals break out of the asylum, including Poison Ivy. While Batman is dealing with Solomon Grundy, Robin goes after Ivy in the business section of town, wishing to give Batman a break and put her back in her cell. But, Ivy's powers have grown, perhaps enough to defeat the Boy Wonder... Prequel to Arkham City Lockdown!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Arkham Asylum (well I do but not the entire thing, just the game, which I completed earlier!)**

Floral Outbreak

Six months ago, Gotham had been in a state of abject fear. The Joker, the worst villain of them all, had sprung himself loose from Arkham Asylum, and helped by Harley Quinn and a couple of treacherous guards and ambitious doctors, he had turned the entire island inside out, killing over one hundred and fifty guards. The idea of the thing had been to take over the Titan Project, a secret advancement of Venom (the stuff that made Bane who he was), which had been developed by Dr Penelope Young. Joker had freed himself and had begun to mutate his henchmen in preparation to attack Gotham with overpowered super soldiers and destroy it once and for all.

While what Joker, and by extension Harley Quinn, were up to was bad enough, other villains of Gotham had been set free. Victor Zsasz, a vicious killer who sliced a tally mark into his skin every time he killed a person had gotten loose and had killed a lot of the Arkham guards and many policemen. Bane, the basis for the new Titan formula was also on Arkham at the time, and had become even more powerful with an injection of Titan. Scarecrow, the master of fear, had had his own plans and had created a new fear gas even more potent than all his other creations and had been trying to poison Gotham with it. Killer Croc had escaped in the turmoil, though he had simply retreated to his lair in the caves beneath the island. And to make matters worse, Poison Ivy had also escaped, set free by Harley, and when the Joker had injected her with Titan, she had become stronger than ever, twisting the plants of the island to her will and destroying the vast majority of it.

As a result of the Joker's actions, most of Gotham's criminally insane elite had been set free. Virtually only Clayface and Mr Freeze had been kept in their cells while the Joker overtook the island to secure his monster army. But off the island, trouble had also brewed. The Riddler had set up an elaborate plan to destroy Gotham, and Two Face had attacked the Second National Bank.

But, the day had been saved, the Joker's plan stopped and the master criminal, greatly weakened and wounded, put back in prison. Harley had been locked up, Croc had been trapped in the sewers, Scarecrow was currently MIA as a result of Croc's attack, Bane was also MIA, Ivy had been put back in her cell as had Zsasz, and the Riddler had been apprehended.

This was all due to Batman having been on the island, once more determined to stop the Joker and save Gotham. He had done so, progressively stopping each of the major criminals and even the minor ones the Joker had set free, and even defeating the Titan enhanced Joker himself in a final battle above the jail building itself. As a result, Gotham had been freed and had returned to normal.

But now, once more, things had gone insane again.

Despite everyone knowing full well that it was Batman who was to thank for thwarting the Joker and his minions, the warden of Arkham Asylum, Quincy Sharp, had claimed responsibility, and despite the chaos that had been caused, he had actually managed to get himself elected mayor, much to Batman's worry, as during the night of hell, he had discovered proof that Sharp was just as crazy as the inmates he commanded.

And now they had proof of that, as Sharp's first act as mayor was to announce the creation of Arkham City, displacing many of the people who had voted for him and building a massive wall between a section of the city that would keep the inmates in to do as they pleased, reducing it to a state of anarchy, while only a large, manned wall away from the rest of the city. A private security firm called TYGER would be responsible for keeping the inmates in and the civilians out, and to Batman it was a recipe for disaster.

He was right of course, and that was before the place had even been opened.

The Joker, though ill and rumour had it, maybe even dying, had gotten wind of the plan and had wasted no time in busting out of the mostly destroyed Arkham, and along with Harley had set himself up somewhere in Gotham City. Two Face had also escaped and had immediately proceeded to rob a bank. He was one of the lesser problems though. The monstrous Solomon Grundy had escaped and had moved close to Penguin's Iceberg Lounge, rumour had it the assassin Deathstroke was out and about looking for Batman, and Harley had gone off on her own, apparently looking for something to help her ailing 'Mr J'.

But those escaped criminals weren't what had brought him here.

Tim Drake, otherwise known as Robin, frowned as he looked down at the buildings of the business district, wondering just how much chaos the proposed Arkham City, which even now Mayor Sharp was advocating with greater fervour due to the outbreak, would cause if it opened, especially to those who had their livelihoods based here.

While Batman had said he was alright after the outbreak on Arkham island, he knew better. His mentor played his cards close to his chest, but he knew Batman had been shaken by what the Joker had done, and had also blamed himself for bringing him back to the asylum so he could launch his takeover. He had been tested and tried in ways he hadn't in years, especially what with dealing with mutated thugs, the murderous Croc, Ivy's bestial plants and worst of all the Titan infused Joker, and Tim also knew a part of Batman felt guilty for how he had dealt with the Joker. Batman just hadn't been doing well since the escape, and now a load of criminals were once again loose.

While Batman had insisted that he would deal with all alone (as always), Robin had decided to help out and go after one of the villains who had escaped, but he had had to wait until Batman was suitable gone from the manor and otherwise occupied, otherwise he would most likely try and stop him. While Batman was in the sewers, Robin was in the business district, and finally saw what he was looking for, cursing as he did so.

A small building with an outhouse built on the top had suddenly taken a large quantity of plants, that seemed to be growing through the building, and Robin shook his head. While he knew the villains they dealt with all had their own little tells, that was ridiculous, it was like having a large neon sign on top of the building saying 'bad guy lives here'. Indeed, his target, along with Mr Freeze, was one of the worst culprits for that.

Robin frowned. Poison Ivy was his target, and he knew full well she was not to be underestimated. A dangerous eco warrior who had the ability to control plants and had become more plant than woman herself, she was usually a pain for even Batman to defeat. While Batman's iron hard will kept her from influencing him, she was still a very able opponent, her plants easily kept Batman at bay and she was also no pushover in single combat either. Robin on the other hand hadn't had the years of training that Batman had had, and as such he was more susceptible to her pheromones, which allowed her to enchant virtually anyone, anyone bar Batman.

"Oracle?" Robin asked into his comlink, and their hacker, the former Batgirl who had been crippled by the Joker, responded instantly.

"What's up Robin?" she asked, and he could hear her clicking away on her computers.

"I've located Ivy, she's got her usual 'Ivy was here' sign right outside the front door, looks like she's taking over the entire building." He said worriedly, and she heard Oracle hiss between her teeth.

"Great. Batman is stuck in the sewers, being chased by Grundy apparently, and some damn fool is torching Gotham park, the police are afraid it's Firefly. You safe from her?" she asked, and he peered down at the building worriedly.

"For now, I won't be in a moment though." He said, activating his detective vision.

"You're going after her? Don't you want to wait for Batman?" she asked worriedly, and he cursed as he finally saw through the walls of the building.

"I would but she has people twisted to her control, I've got to help them." He said, and she swore.

"Alright. Activate your GPS so I can find you, and be careful. She may look flowery and sweet but she's a tough weed to kill. Kick her ass for me." She advised, and Robin grinned, Oracle never had liked Ivy.

"Will do. Wish me luck." He said, and making sure his bo stick was firmly secure, he leapt from the building he was on, aiming for Ivy's building.

The wind whistled past him as he descended, his hooded cape flapping in the wind. He narrowed his eyes as he extended his cape, slowing his descent to allow him to land on a window ledge halfway up the building. His infrared vision was showing that Ivy's plants had taken over half the building, yet hadn't reached the bottom floors yet. But he wouldn't put it past the crazy bitch to know he was coming, and as such, walking in through the front door would be a death trap. He snuck along the window ledge, scanning the inside of the building. So far she had five guys working for her, along with some of her favourite sorts of plants, fly traps. He would have to avoid them, confronting her when she was grieving for plants that he had killed would only make matters worse for him, she got very grumpy when people hurt her 'babies'.

Robin cautiously peeked into the window, discerning only one man in front of the stairwell leading to the upper levels. Checking to see he was covered by the vines which were growing steadily further down the interior of the building, he selected his glass cutter from his utility belt, and gently cut a small segment from the glass, using the suction ability on his glove finger tips to gently lift the cut glass from the window and lean it against the wall, before slipping inside himself.

The humidity hit him immediately, her lairs always were warm and muggy, to better help her plants to grow. Ducking under the vines, he edged towards the edge of the window, looking down at the man guarding the way up.

A young man, she had obviously gotten him from the building when she had moved in, as he was still dressed in a shirt and tie despite the humidity. Robin nodded. Good, that meant she hadn't been here that long, she hadn't turned it into her usual flower worshipping cult. He checked for the presence of the other ones she had under her control, satisfied with what he found. The other four were guarding the room at the top of the building, the penthouse. She must have entered through the outbuilding and was working her way down, but why he couldn't guess. Robin looked around, and saw a chandelier. After analysing it, he raised his grapple gun and fired the stealthy shot, and as soon as the man looked the other way, he zipped up to the chandelier, ready to pounce.

Robin readied himself. He wasn't strong enough to lift the man from the top of the stairs and dangle him from the bottom of the chandelier like Batman was, so he was going to have to do this quickly, but most importantly, quietly.

And then, far below, the main door banged open, and Robin cursed.

Jason Bard, a young, eager member of the police force, had just entered with four policemen, and they were now currently running up the stairs, and were about to give the game away. Ivy would soon be onto them.

Robin frowned, and leapt from the chandelier, leaping to the wall and bouncing off it, dropping down and kicking the guard in the back. The young man gave a surprised grunt and toppled down the stairs, and once he slammed his head into the banister, he went limp. Robin nodded in satisfaction and crouched on the chandelier, as the policemen, led by Bard, dashed up the stairs.

"He's out cold. You reckon he fell down the stairs?" one man asked, and their young leader shrugged.

"Easier for us if he did. Alright boys, you know who Ivy is, so just be careful." He said, and they slowly advanced up the stairs.

Robin shook his head. He had no way of warning them that the guards were mustering on the other side of the door, and Ivy was waiting with vines. He looked desperately for anything that could be used to slow them down and found nothing. He couldn't let them walk into what was such an obvious trap, but if he revealed himself to them, she would know he was here, and then nothing would stop her coming after them all anyway.

He could reveal himself to Bard, but he could tell that all of the officers were nervous about confronting Ivy, and that would most likely make them panic and shoot him.

So, he had limited choices. An ambitious young officer was about to lead his men into the den where Ivy was, where they would be set upon by her entranced thugs and by her deadly plants. The officers were jumpy, so he couldn't drop down without risk of getting shot himself. Ivy was lying in wait, and would kill first ask questions later if she felt threatened. He had to find some way to save the officers and also deal with Ivy.

"On my signal...one, two, three!" Bard yelled, just as Robin made up his mind.

Robin readied his grapple gun.

"Don't worry my babies, I won't let these nasty men hurt you." Ivy cooed in her sultry voice to her plants.

"Poison Ivy, you are under arrest." Bard said confidently, gun raised at her, and Ivy stroked a plant gently, smiling a little as she did so.

"Really officer? I've not done anything wrong." She purred, and Bard glared at her.

"You only escaped from Arkham and caused a lot of damage during your last escape. You are coming with us." He said boldly, and she laughed slightly, sitting back in the throne of flowers she had made, the red mist in the room making it hard for the police to see.

"I don't think so officer, you see, these boys are devoted to me, and they can't bear to be parted with me." She said, gesturing to the four men she had under her control.

"Ivy, release these men at once and come with us!" Bard yelled and she laughed.

"I don't think so. They're trying to hurt me, protect me!" Ivy wailed, and the four controlled men dashed forward to fight the police, and Robin took that as his cue.

He fired his grapple, embedding it in the rock and swung down off of the chandelier, swinging through the door and letting go, heading straight for Ivy. She looked at him in surprise as he flew at her feet first, and before she could consider moving, he caught her in the stomach, crashing her into the back wall as he landed catlike on the platform she had been standing on.

He then extended his bo stick and slipped over the room, landing behind one of her controlled guards and crashed the stick into the back of his head, making him stumble. He then flipped over the man, landing and kicking upwards, catching the man in the neck and he fell to the ground, out cold.

"Bard, get your men out of here!" Robin yelled, flinging a shruiken at one of her goons and knocking him off his feet.

"We can take her without your help!" Bard yelled, and Robin pointed to where his men were even now being wrapped up in vines and held high over the room.

"Little Robin, I was hoping for Batman but his little protégé will do just as well. Dinner time my babies!" Ivy cried and two large fly trap plants roared to life beside her, flinging poisonous spores at Robin and Bard.

Robin flipped backwards to avoid them, then tackled Bard behind a statue, crouching in front of him.

"You need to get out of here." Robin hissed as a spore melted a slab of rock.

"Not without my men." He said stubbornly, and Robin rolled his eyes, then grapped the ceiling, pulling himself around the room and landing on top of one of the fly traps.

"No!" Ivy hissed, and a heavy vine whipped at him, which he grabbed before zipping down it beside her, extending his stick and smashing her in the stomach.

Ivy shrieked in surprise, as Robin pressed his advantage. He kicked her in the stomach, then span around to crash his stick into her shoulder. Unbalanced, he swept his leg out to take hers out from under her, sending her to the floor. She gestured desperately and a large vine whipped down towards him, forcing him to backflip away from the attack.

"You boys really know how to spoil a girl's fun. First Batman, now you." She said, as her fly trap chomped down towards him, but he span out of the way.

"Sorry Ivy, but you're going back to Arkham." Robin said, and she smiled.

"They might have something to say about that." She said, blowing her hand in the direction of the other officers, still trapped in the vines, and Robin cursed as their eyes rolled and took on a greenish tinge.

The vines dropped them to the ground, and Bard peered nervously over the base of the statue as his men and the other two thugs advanced on Robin, while Ivy heaved herself into the air with a vine and smiled in a predatory fashion down at Robin.

"Bye bye birdy." She purred, as her thugs and plants attacked.

Robin plunged his staff into the ground, propelling him to kick one man down. He flipped through the air, landing cat like behind the fallen man and flicking a shruiken at another officer. As that man staggered, a vine whipped down, forcing Robin to dive out of the way, extending the blade from his boot as he did so and stomping on the tip. Ivy yelped in sympathetic pain as Robin jumped back to his feet, kicking the next man hard, before twirling out of the way of a dangerous spore.

"Enough!" Ivy yelled, and the vine holding her darted down, and Robin grinned, tackling her as she landed, punching her in the stomach.

Ivy wheezed and flicked her finger at him and two vines went right for him, as did the rest of the thugs. Robin ducked away from the attack, hitting one thug with a swift uppercut that left him cold. The vines thudded to the ground, just as the fly traps made their move, both sets of jaws aiming right for him. Ivy raised her hands and weeds erupted from the ground, wrapping around his ankles. Robin swore to himself, swinging his staff to knock back the weeds and jumping out of the way just in time as the jaws landed and closed on where he had been a second before. Robin then punched one man three times in quick succession, before finishing him with a vaulting kick. He then took a step back, surveying his situation.

Three officers and one thug left, the two massive vines, the two traps, and Ivy herself.

"You will pay for your ecological crimes." Ivy vowed as the traps snapped at him.

Robin then sprang at one officer, catching him in the gut, before raising his leg to kick him in the chest and finishing him with another kick, this time to the neck. As the man dropped like a stone, the vines crashed down, trapping Robin against the wall. Robin grappled one vine and it reared back in pain, making Ivy scream, jerking Robin into the air. He extended his cape then glided down to kick Ivy in the chin. As she staggered backwards, he threw a shruiken at the other vine, catching it right in the tip and pinning it to the wall. Ivy gave a cry, and with her distracted, Robin quickly engaged the other thugs, punching four times in quick succession, before grabbing him and throwing him to the floor. He then ran up the wall and flipped behind the other, kicking him into the wall hard. That only left one officer, who fired his gun at Robin, forcing him to cartwheel away. Robin crouched behind a statue as the other vine came down, smashing his cover to bits. The vine reared back just as the trap plunged right for him. Robin readied his weapon and threw himself backwards, landing a flash bomb in the plants mouth. The trap pulled back for another strike, and then a blinding flash erupted from its mouth.

"NO!" Ivy cried as it slammed to the floor, smoke erupting from it.

The remaining officer was peppering the area with bullets, and that was when Bard entered the fight, shooting at Ivy. Fearing for her life, she had her vine lift her from harm's way, and with the officer distracted by her flight, Robin vaulted across the room, kneeing the man in the groin and then kicking him backwards into the wall.

The other trap smashed apart the statue Bard was behind, and he began firing recklessly at Ivy. Not wanting her dead, Robin flung a shruiken at him, knocking the gun from his hand just as the trap went for the policeman. Robin grappled across the room, landing on the back of the trap, and then with great gutso, slammed his staff into its neck.

Ivy yelped in pain as the trap teetered back into the air, Robin atop of it. The plant gave a roar as Robin slammed his staff into its neck again. The plant writhed beneath him, roaring, and as it did so it jerked Robin off, forcing him to glide to the ground. Unable to see Ivy, he threw a shruiken at the plant as it turned, and as it howled, she howled from the opposite side of the room. The plant then dove right at him, teeth clamping together. Robin jumped out of the way and the plant crashed into the wall, making it reel back in pain. Robin then stabbed his staff into it's neck, once more making Ivy howl, and as the plant cried, he threw another flash bomb into this one's mouth.

The blast went off and the plant gave a feeble cry as the last of it's dangerous spores dissipated. Robin glowered across the room at Ivy, who had clearly been trying to escape. Beside her, Bard was going for his weapon, ready to point it at her.

"You are just like Batman, destroying my beautiful children. You will pay Robin!" she roared and he glowered at her.

"It's over Ivy, you're going back to prison." He vowed, as Bard aimed his gun at her.

Ivy then cracked the pinned vine off the wall, knocking Robin off his feet due to the surprise. She then span and kicked Bard in the face, knocking the gun from his hand, and pointed to him, forcing the vine to wrap him up. Robin cleared the room in a leap, twirling his staff into her chest. Ivy cursed as he hit her, then slapped him hard in the face, before driving her knee into his gut. Robin fell to his back, and she came down at him, punching him in the face. Robin kicked out, catching her in the stomach. She fell backwards, allowing him back to his feet, and he knocked her off her feet before she could recover. Ivy rolled away from him just as he threw a shuriken at her, making her yell in pain as it sliced her shoulder. She clambered to her feet, dashing for the door.

Robin threw another shuriken at her, catching her in the lower back, making her stumble through the door. He then grappled to above the door, pulling himself through the room and he crashed his feet into her back as she descended the stairs, where she came to a feeble stop. He landed catlike a few steps up from her, and as she got to her feet, he fired his wrist launcher, and a tight rope lassoed around her, and she fell to the floor, defeated.

"Like I said Ivy, it's over." He snarled, and she glowered at him resentfully as Bard cautiously emerged from the room above them, looking down at them in awe.

XX

The men Ivy had enslaved were all sitting looking at Robin blearily as they forced Ivy into the police car they had come in.

"Thanks for your help, and sorry I didn't help much." Bard said sheepishly, and Robin rolled his eyes.

"Look, I get why you did what you did, but you need to learn that people like Ivy aren't a walk in the park, they're very dangerous. So just take it easy." He said, and Bard nodded.

His job was done. Ivy was defeated, her plants dying, the officers freed. Bard had also hopefully learned a lesson about the price of ambition.

"Seriously, Robin, thanks." Bard said as Ivy smiled at Robin from the back of the car, which he simply glared in response to.

"You're welcome." He said, and was just about to grapple out of there when he noticed a slightly green tinge to the other officer's eyes.

He was still under her control.

"Bard, get-" he began, when Bard, his own eyes slightly green, smacked the butt of his gun into Robin's neck.

Robin stumbled forward slightly, head throbbing, then he felt the world spin, his eyes roll and he pitched forward, slipping into unconsciousness as Ivy laughed.

XX

Robin came to in the same room he had fought her, and she was smiling down at him sweetly.

"Poor little bird, did you hit your head?" she asked softly, and he shook it to try and clear it.

"You turned him when I was dealing with your plants didn't you?" he asked, and she smiled.

"Yes Robin. You see, since the Joker infected me with Titan, I've grasped more than ever, and now I've got all sorts of pheromones to use, including on you." She purred, stroking his cheek, making him thrash in protest, but with his hands bound he couldn't do anything.

"Great, so now you have even more ways to get at us." He snarled, and she smiled.

"Yes, but none of them will compare to this. Imagine how devastated poor Batman will be when he finds out his favourite protégé now works for me...it's only fair. He attacks something I love, I'll do the same to him." She whispered softly, and Robin tried to get out of the cuffs but couldn't, and panic was beginning to rise in him.

He was trapped, had no way of contacting either Batman or Oracle, and Ivy was about to use her new toys to turn him against Batman.

"You won't get away with this Ivy, Batman will come for you too." He vowed, and she shrugged, smiling.

"Yes, but now I have you, I want him to. And then I can watch as the Dark Knight's most beloved son fights him to the death." She purred, and Robin shook his head slowly, trying to clear it as she laughed sinisterly.

His head felt slow and sluggish, the room was spinning, and all he could see was Ivy, who was still laughing, her entire scantily clad body vibrating. She then knelt in front of him, lowering his hood and running her hands through his close cropped hair as Robin groaned desperately, still fighting the bonds on his wrists, but to no avail. He moaned weakly, his head not cooperating, and he could feel the beginnings of desire, of lust for Ivy. He tried to fight it, begged for some way to contact Oracle, but none came, and instead of protest he began to moan in pleasure as Ivy rubbed her hands through his short hair.

"I could kiss you now, but that would spoil the fun." She pouted, stroking his cheek.

He so wanted her to kiss him, he wanted to taste her lips. But hadn't he heard she was poisonous? It didn't matter, he loved her, he wanted her, needed her, he would do anything for her. He moaned once more, a mix between pleasure and protest and then his head dropped back, leaning against the base of the statue he was against, and Ivy got to her feet, smiling down victoriously.

Robin moaned, thoughts of Ivy filling him.

"Ivy." He whispered lustfully, and she grinned.

And then Robin's eyes rolled back in his head, and he went still. His mouth slowly opened, his tongue just protruding as the pheromones took complete control of him. Ivy savoured her victory over the Boy Wonder, wondering how long it would take Batman to show up, savouring the image of Robin, slumped, head tilted back, eyes rolled back in his skull, tongue hanging out, all hers.

And then Robin gave a moan and sat up, and he now had a reddish tinge to his eyes, making her grin triumphantly as she lovingly ran her hands through his cropped hair, undoing the cuffs as she did so and then pulling his hood back up.

Robin then got on his knee in front of her and looked up at her adoringly, his intense eyes peering at her from beneath his hood, and she suddenly couldn't wait for Batman to arrive as he said in a slow, emotionless, zombie like voice:

"Command me Ivy."

**Hello to you all!**

**Since I recently got myself an xbox, and have hence been playing Arkham Asylum (are you meant to beat up all the goons leading into the cell block when you go for the party?) I just fancied doing a little one off story, and when I was looking last night, I saw that there wasnt a story to explain how Robin becomes enslaved to Ivy in Lockdown, so I thought I would rectify this.  
**

**I dont know if this is any good, its been a while since I did a Batman story, I hope you all like it.  
**

**So, just a short little prequel to Arkam City Lockdown explaining how Robin became Ivy's slave, hope you like it (am I the only one who finds Robin kind of cute?)  
**

**Anyway, regardless, please let me know what you think and please read and review!  
**


End file.
